The Book of Us
by FloodingEmotions
Summary: Liesel has realized her feelings for Rudy. A coming of age story. Continuing as if the bombs never happened. Friendship, Romance, Smut, Drama.
1. Chapter 1: A gift, a dream, & relisation

**What if I told you the bombs never hit Himmel Street?**

**A story carrying on as if it never happened. LieselxRudy**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own "The Book Thief" or any of the characters, just this fanfiction. All rights belong to its author Markus Zusak.**

**Feedbacks, constructive criticism, requests, ideas, and suggestions - pm me. This is my first fanfiction writing. So thank you for reading. I hope you like it!**

* * *

><p>The woman has knocked at number thirty-three and waits for a reply.<p>

It was strange for Liesel to see her without the bathrobe. The summer dress was yellow with red trim. There was a pocket with a small flower on it. No swastikas. Black shoes. Never before had she noticed Ilsa Hermanns shins. She had porcelain legs.

"Frau Hermann, I'm sorry for what I did the last time in the library."

The woman quieted her. She reached into her bag and pulled out a small black book. Inside was not a story, but lined paper. "I thought if you're not going to read any more of my books, you might like to write one instead. Your letter, it was . . ." She handed the book to Liesel with both hands."You can certainly write. You write well." The book was heavy, the cover matted like The Shoulder Shrug."And please," Ilsa Hermann advised her, "don't punish yourself, like you said you would. Dont be like me, Liesel."

The girl opened the book and touched the paper. "Danke schn, Frau Hermann. I can make you some coffee, if you like. Would you come in? Im home alone. My moms next door, with Frau Holtzapfel."

"Shall we use the door or the window?"

Liesel suspected it was the broadest smile Ilsa Hermann had allowed herself in years. "I think we'll use the door. Its easier."

They sat in the kitchen.

Coffee mugs and bread with jam. They struggled to speak and Liesel could hear Ilsa Hermann swallow, but somehow, it was not uncomfortable. It was even nice to see the woman gently blow across the coffee to cool it.

"If I ever write something and finish it," Liesel said, "I'll show you."

"That would be nice."

When the mayors wife left, Liesel watched her walk up Himmel Street. She watched her yellow dress and her black shoes and her porcelain legs.

At the mailbox, Rudy asked, "Was that who I think it was?"

"Yes."

"You're joking."

"She gave me a present."

"What?"

"A book. With no words," she paused, "So I can write."

"Oh great," Rudy chuckles, "You'll be spending all your time writing that you won't have any time for me."

Liesel felt odd all of a sudden. She remembered only a few days earlier by the pinecones and broken branches towards Dachau that she had shared one of the pages in her book with him, one with a drawing of a boy with three medals hanging around his throat, her drawing of him. She also remembered the sudden urge of wanting him to kiss desire to feel his lips on her mouth, neck, check…

"Well, saumensch."

"I'm going to write."

"saukerl."

"Ok. Have fun writing about me."

It was hard to ignore the strange feeling in her stomach. She was not hungry, she thought, she had just eaten with Frau Hermann mere minutes ago. _What was wrong with her?_ Although, deep down Liesel knew he was responsible, but she so new to these feelings, and truthfully she was scared to acknowledge them.

* * *

><p>Instead of writing, Liesel lay her back on her bed. She tilted her face towards the empty bed beside hers and she briefly thought of her brother, Werner. Then Max. The depression of thoughts sailed aways to her memory of her nine year old self first arriving to the Hubermann household. Oh, how she clung onto the gate for dear life as Rosa Hubermann fought to bring her inside. The scene attracted stares from neighbours standing at a distance.<em>What are you assholes looking at?<em>And they stepped back more as if expecting the woman to pounce on them. This could not be her new mama, Liesel thought then. She wanted more than anything to jump back in the car and ride back to her real mama. If it weren't for Hans, papa, she would have found any way to have done so.

Now fourteen, Liesels had some time to grief for the lost of her brother and the life she could have shared with him. Her weariness continued for Max, and her heart ache to not know where he was, or what was happening to him and the other jews she had seen him with. Still hope flowed through her veins. And worrying certainly wouldn't change anything. Her thoughts moved on to her new family, papa who bought words and music into her life, and mama, who she slowly grown to love, even with her vulgar language.

Finally, her thoughts rested on Rudy, the boy with hair the colour of lemons, the teddy-bear giver, the bread-feeder, the crazy one who jumped into the Amper River to retrieve The Word Shaker, her partner in crime, her secret keeper, her first friend, her best friend. And now she didn't know what she thought of him. How could she want to kiss him every time he so much smiles, or looks her way? There was an empty space inside of her that longed for him, in a way that was so much more than friendship.

She must have been thinking of him so much to end up dreaming about him. Rudy and her were standing side by side on the bridge over Amper River. _How about a kiss saumensch?_ Her heart began to stammer in a blink of an eye. _Why am I feeling like this? _He'd ask that question a million times before. Maybe it's because she loved him. All Liesel knew was that she wanted him to kiss her, soft and true on the lips. _Should I go for it?_ It was a win-win. Rudy would get the kiss he'd asked so long for, and she would fulfill that same desire too. She wanted to go for it. Until Mizzi, a girl from her homeroom popped up out of nowhere, the girl she heard boys talk about as they walked past Liesel oblivious to her presence. _Shall we go?_ Rudy turned his attention away from Liesel. _Ja. See you Liesel. _Hand in hand they left, leaving a heart-broken girl behind.

Liesel shot up. _Nein!_ No. She looked around and realised it was just a silly dream. Vengeance was her first thought, she now hated Mizzi who she never thought of neither having the day or a care in the word to spare a thought on her. But now she hated her. For stealing Rudy. _Her_ Rudy. Even though it was just a dream. It was not allowed. Nobody was allowed to take Rudy from her. He was hers. And at that moment Liesel knew she loved the boy with hair the colour of lemons. She was also convinced herself that the dream was telling her something. If she chose to do nothing and wait for her new found feelings for Rudy blow off -if it would, then maybe a girl like Mizzi or Mizzi herself would take Rudy from her. Mizzi, that _saumensch_, Liesel thought bitterly. Or… she could act of her feelings.

Now was she to do that? Rudy was her best friend. How could she make him more than a friend? What would Mizzi do? She gets all the boys right, well, except Rudy. Thank goodness. _I can't risk losing him to her. _She vowed herself, I'm going to be like Mizzi - only until I get Rudy though. But how could she get him? Does he even like her in that way? Liesel knew the answer. Rudy always put himself out there to get her attention and asking for a kiss... A kiss! That's it. Maybe if she gave Rudy the best kiss ever given in the world he would like her!

* * *

><p>THE TRUTH<p>

The reason why Rudy stopped asking for a kiss was Liesel's refusals hurt too much. In truth, I think he was afraid. Rudy Steiner was scared of the book thief's kiss. He must have longed for it so much. He must have loved her so incredibly hard. So hard that he would never ask for her lips again and would go to his grave without them.


	2. Chapter 2: A start of Liesel's change

Liesel was so deep in thought she did not realize a figure leaning against the door.

"Saumensch, what are you lazy doing."

Rosa Hubermann tone was not as demanding as it normally was.

For once, Rosa Hubermann was content with life. Upon her husband's return from war, she realised she had everything she needed. Although, they didn't have plenty of money she had what was more important. A roof over her head, enough food to keep her demeaning to everyone, and her family. Her beloved saukerl and her child. People would be surprised that this woman had a heart. She had a bigger heart than people would think. There was a lot in it, stored high in the miles of hidden shelving. She called everyone saukerl and saumensch, but especially to the people she loved.

Rosa eyed the girl before her. The girl was brought to her five years ago. A sad, little, dirty blonde, malnourished kid. Taken away from her mama, and having just lost her brother to death. And Rosa having lost the money she would have gotten if the boy lived. So nobody was happy.

Somehow, the girl found her way into Rosa heart. Rosa could see something in her. Like a blazing fire lit in a cold empty street for the homeless. Needless to say, this girl filled an empty space in her. The girl is no longer a malnourished kid. Somehow the girl has gained some meat on her bones. Despite, the fact that there was not much food in the house. She's taller, had grown a pair of breast, and she was beautiful. Although the girl didn't try. It was only the matter of time until little saukerls would line up for her daughter. That little yellow haired saukerl better act fast or else another boy would take a liking for her daughter but actually have the balls to act on it.

Rosa knew in her heart- yes already- if Death has a heart, then I guess Rosa has one too. Secretly apart of Rosa loved the idea of her daughter and the Steiner kid. But they were much too young, but they were fourteen now, and perhaps that would be okay.

"Liesel. Liesel."

"Ja. Mama"

"Look at you."

"What mama."

"You're hair is so long now, ja? Perhaps we should cut it...Or perhaps you should let it down. It's always in this ponytail." Rosa pulled slightly on a lighter streak of Liesel hair.

"Why mama? The wind will just blow it to my face."

"Because I said so saumensch. It will make you look prettier."

"Why should I care if I will look prettier?"

"Because saumensch you are a young lady now. Sooner or later you will care what boys will think. Do you have a boyfriend."

"Nein mama! Besides, I'm not aloud, remember?.

"Well, Liesel, maybe you should get one."

Liesel was stunned for a second. "Whaaat?," confusion laced with her words. Did she just hear mama correctly. Surely not.

Rosa pressed both hands onto Liesel chest. "You're bra is too small, huh?"

Liesel's mama still checked if she took regular baths and sometimes she would help scrub. Rosa still checked the girls ears, teeth, and fingernails. So this was nothing.

"Yes ma, they keep growing."

"Well saumensch, it's natural, we will go to town tomorrow after you deliver and pick up the washing money. Sound good?"

Liesel was then left once more to her thoughts. Mama said I'd look prettier with my hair down. I wonder if Rudy would think so too. Mama said it was natural for girls to grow in that upper region, so what should I be ashamed of? And Mizzi had big boobs and boys like her. Maybe bra shopping with mama won't be so bad. All her one's were ugly and worn, and bloody tight, Liesel thought. What does Mizzi have that I don't. She can't play soccer. I bet she spends all day in front of the mirror. With her shinny unnatural ruby lips, and her lightly blushed checks. Maybe I should put more time on presenting myself. Maybe then Rudy would look at me more.

Liesel didn't know it but this was the start of her change.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry, there isn't any Rudy in this one but I'll try to incorporate him in the next chapter.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3: Errands and other things

**Please ignore some grammatical errors. I'm not an expert. **_**Enjoy chapter 3! :)**_

"Liesel. Wake up now. Saumensch. We have a busy day."

* * *

><p>Downstairs there was no accordion playing, but still a smiling Hans.<p>

"Hallo, your majesty."

Liesel smiled back at her papa. "Morning papa."

He was still the same papa, but coming back from the war he was thinner, and he couldn't play the accordion for too long before his hands would start to hurt.

"Liesel you have four deliveries to do."

After the loss of employment from the mayor and his wife Rosa business wasn't doing too well. The only thing she could do was lower the price- not by much, but enough to hopefully attract some wealthy families. It worked. By the end of a month Rosa now had 3 new families hiring her self-employed business.

Liesel starred with dread at the 2 big baskets containing two smaller baskets awaiting her. "But mama- that's too much-"

"Oh stop whining you little _dummkopf_."

Hans interfered, "she right Rosa, she's only one child, even I will have trouble carrying that and for a long time too. Ah... My hands would hurt like hell." Hans was playing the sympathy card for her and Liesel knew it. She looked at him. _Thank you papa. _He winked at her.

"Oh alright. I will deliver two and Liesel the other," her mama gave in defeated, and handed Liesel one of the big baskets.

Liesel was given the deliveries for the Hartmanns and the Hertz - one of the new families Liesel had not yet delivered for.

"Deliver the bottom basket to the Hertz family at 13 Berge Avenue." Her mama wrote the address down on Liesel hand knowing she was likely to forget. "Berge Avenue is on the last private turn on the left before the Mayor's house. Got it. Come straight home. With every coin! You'll get a wooden spoon up your bum, if you don't."

Liesel set off. "Remember your manners saumensch! I don't want them thinking I raised a little scheisse!" Rosa yelled.

* * *

><p>There was an intense game of soccer going on at Himmel Street. Cheers, dummkopfs, and questions of what Tommy Muller was doing were flying around the soccer grounds. Rudy was amongst them them. He looked fully concentrated and frustrated. Tommy Muller was on his team. "Muller, what game are you playing?!" It's sad but true, you had a better chance getting struck by Rosa until your ass fell off than the team with Tommy Muller winning.<p>

Liesel walked on with the basket firm between both hands. She did not want to take Rudy away from his game to accompany her doing errands. She would have preferred he'd come but she didn't want to make him feel obliged to.

* * *

><p>She first delivered to Mrs Hartmann, who was slightly richer than the normal person and slightly poorer than the rich person. And who especially did not like to get down on her knees to do some washing. When Rosa Hubermann lowed her washing price, Judie Hartmann was sold.<p>

Liesel did not know where Berge Avenue was but she thought if she followed her normal path to the mayor's house and just kept an eye for any turns she would find her way.

It was a sunny day. The sky was blue, blue with light bits of whisky clouds here and there. The birds chirped. The trees were still. It was nice and peaceful. And Liesel was at serenity with it all.

* * *

><p><strong>The boy who Liesel couldn't get to piss off.<strong>

Until that was interrupted.

They meet with one boy, a ball, and one kick that impacted too hard. "Hey watch out!"

It was not that Liesel could not stop a ball whilst holding a big basket it was suddenly being torn from the calmness by a crazy boy running at her. Her basket fell from her grasp and Liesel dived down dropping on her knees using her hands to prevent the clothes from spilling out. Mama would kill her if the clothes got dirty.

"Ahh. _You dummkopf! _Look what you made me do!"

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. It's my fault. Here let me help you," the boy held out a hand, which Liesel hesitantly took.

Liesel stood up and what at eye level with the boy. He had chocolate curly locks, and green eyes with a brown hue. It was usual, very pretty, Liesel thought enviously.

She noticed they were still holding hands so she let go expecting him to do the same. He didn't. "Ahem."

"Oh." he caught on.

"You should probably watch where you kick your ball," she told him before starting to walk away.

"Wait," she heard. _What does that dummkopf want?_ Maybe ignoring him was the way to go.

"Hallooo. Girl. Girl with the basket! Please wait."

The boy caught up with Liesel. "What?"

"I'm sorry that you fell."

"You already said sorry." She replied in a monotone.

"I wanted to do it again." "What are you doing?"

Looking at the boy he seemed to be Liesel age or close so she felt like she didn't have to be polite.

"It's none of your business. But, if you must know I'm running errands."

"What type of errands?"

"One that involves the basket of clothes I'm holding."

They continued to walk.

"Hey, are you following me."

"What...no…"

**TRUTH**

**He was. Obviously.**

Liesel stepped to the side and the boy mimicked.

This boy was kinda annoying, Liesel thought. His I-told-you-so tone, the following, and the way he made it seem like she decided she would fall, instead of him and his stupid ball.

"Well, since it seems we are coincidentally walking the same path mind if I have your name."

"Mizzi. Sommers."

"Really?! That's my cousins name!"

"Really?!" Maybe her fake name wasn't such a brilliant idea. Mizzi was just some stupid girl in her class who probably had eyes for Rudy.

"No." "That's not really your name now is it? Well, since you won't tell me yours. I won't tell you mine."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good."

"First you're following me, now you're copying me. Piss Off!" She said with as much flare as she could. Rosa Hubermann definitely raised this child.

The boy twitched, stunned a bit. Then the widest grin broke on his face.

_What was wrong with him?_

_Just ignore him. There's something's clearly wrong with him._

_Ignore him. _

_Ignore him._

Liesel noticed a post. Berge Avenue. She turned. As did he.

_Ignore him._

"This is my neighborhood."

_Oh. Great._

"_What number are you looking for?"_

Good thing Rosa wrote it down on her hand or she would be screwed. But her hands were fixed around the basket. "Will you look at my hand." He looked confused but didn't question her.

"Oh. I know where place is. Follow me."

He picked up his pace so she had to aswell. She had been carrying the basket close to 20 minutes now. Her forearms were slightly aching. They would hurt more later though.

* * *

><p>They came across a tall 2 storey victorian house with venetian blinds.<p>

"Wow. Look at this place. These people must be never go hungry!"

"I guess…"

The boy whose name remained a mystery rang the doorbell.

Footsteps were heard.

Liesel was taken back a little bit. She half expected a old woman. A man with black hair and a single white streak opened the door. Despite his aging face his youthful charm was still evident. He must have been handsome in his younger years. Liesel wondered why he wasn't at war, most fit men were there."Hello." He smiled at the boy and his companion.

"Hi-"

Liesel was about to speak, until no name interrupted.

"Hello sir. This girl is here to come with clothes that you ordered washed...I'm sure no one will notice the stains she tried to wipe off with saliva after she dropped the basket on horse crap."

It took Liesel a while to register what the boy had said."What? I did not!" Liesel was horrified! "No sir, he's Lying! I did not do such a thing!" How could he lie so blatantly in front of her to the man. Was he trying to sabotage her mama's business.

"But she did! I saw her."

"Stop lying!" Totally agitated and mortified. When we get out of here, she thought, I will beat the crap out of him like I did to Ludwig Schmeikl once.

"Perhaps you should hire a different business."

"Stop it. Stop it. Please he's lying," she turned to the man, desperate to convey her innocence. If she lost this customer mama would surely cut her head off, maybe disown her, starve her, or worse - make her eat a whole pot of pea soup.

The man who had been silent laughed warmly, "That's enough, now Gollo. You're beginning to scare her. Sorry about him, he's a bit of a pain and not very good at making jokes that makes girls laugh.

"Hey!"

Needless to say Liesel was lost. "Y-you know each other?"

"Why yes, he's my son. And I'm guessing he played you. Again sorry about that. I'm Lukas Hertz by the way and you are...?"

She looked at the boy revealed as Gollo. Anger and humiliation filled her.

"Sorry, I couldn't help it," Gollo replied whilst trying to look innocent. He played her, he played her like a fool. No wonder he was so eager to get to the house. His house.

"Excuse me, are you... Rosa Hubermann?"

"No sir, she's my mama. I'm Liesel. Liesel Meminger."

"That makes sense. Are you helping her out? That's nice. Gollo here could learn a thing or two from you."

He smiled at her causing her to notice his sharp yet kind features.

"Let me just fetch the money, dear."

She faced the boy. "It was a joke!"

"Well I didn't find it funny," she said crossly.

"That's alright. I found it hilarious. Genius wasn't I." "And we both found out the each other's names."

"_You __Hündin. You bitch."_

The boy let out a big laugh.

She looked at him directly in the eyes trying to make him uncomfortable. To her dismay he smiled_. _A heart melting smile that would probably cause the girls in her homeroom to giggle and whisper to each other - especially Mizzi. _Urgh!_ How could she think this, he was such a double ass for making her think he was trying to get rid of her mama's customer.

"You're hot when you're crossed," he smirked.

Liesel did not know how to respond. She was preparing herself to threaten him or something along those lines. Instead, she was left with no comeback.

His faced dropped. "Your knee, Liesel."

She looked down. Her right knee was swollen and bleeding with tiny bits of gravel.

"You must have done that when you tackled the ground."

All of a sudden her knees felt weak.


	4. Chapter 4: Agreements to meet

THE HERTZ HOUSEHOLD

Liesel sat on a cushioned chair at the Hertz kitchen table. The sting of the medical alcohol caused Liesel to flitch slightly every now and again. She had to remind herself this was not her mama patching her knee but a rich man. She was right about one thing, this family must never go hungry. A fruit bowl lay proudly on the center of the table, filled with various fruits, and a loaf of bread sat next to Lukas Hertz's half eaten breakfast.

"Gollo, did you apologize for running into Liesel."

"Of course papa, she told me off for apologizing too much."

Lukas Hertz finished with the girl's injury.

"Danke schön," she thanked the man and made for the door, with one stiff leg and an empty basket in one hand.

"Liesel wait, would you like something to eat? I bet you're hungry from your deliveries and putting up with my son,"

The man persisted she take a fruit, and Liesel oblige not wanting to offend. She grabbed the first fruit, it was round and orange. Rudy had stolen one before. She put it inside her basket, letting it roll around.

The boy followed her. "Papa, I'm just going to walk Liesel home."

* * *

><p>"Did I ask walk me home?"<p>

"No. But I thought you might want some company."

"We'll I'm fine. I can walk myself home."

"Okay, I'll walk next to you."

Irritated, it was like the walking to his house replayed backwards. Liesel felt it was no use to argue with him. He obviously doesn't know when to leave people alone or when to piss off.

"Liesel, do you really have to go home or is it just an excuse?"

"Why do you think it was an excuse? Besides, don't act like you know me."

"That's why I'm walking with you, so I can get to know you," he said with no hint of shyness.

"Why won't you leave me alone."

"Because your pretty, and I want to get to know you."

Liesel couldn't help but blush, no boy had ever said that to her before, not even Rudy.

"If I were ugly would you still want to know me."

"Are you always like this to people trying to be nice."

* * *

><p><strong>*Death.*<strong>

I watch the boy persist to convey his worth to the girl.

I said Death could not take a holiday, not a lunch break.

**-Fact-**

People would never assume that I got stress like humans, with all the war going on it was nice to have some down time. Even though I think it against The Death Rule book. Leave the living alone. Those very words.

But who ever said Death followed rules.

It's a guilty pleasure of mine to watch the lives of those who somehow manage to get me to feel, to get me to wonder what it was like to live, and be alive.

Liesel was one of them.

Gollo, he was a kid I briefly show once, just a face among the crowd.

His grandfather died when he was nine.

The old man lived prejudice and selfish.

Just about the only good thing he did was re-inherit his daughter, and only child to the family fortune.

So this is the face of the boy I would soon see again.

I read Gollo's soul.

Thirteen years of age, fourteen in a 3 weeks.

Lonely, and desperate for attention from someone outside his family.

He had immediately liked Liesel the moment she called him a dummkopf.

Her bluntness was refreshing, her resistance was attractive, to the boy who girls would often suck up too.

It didn't take much to guess to boy was hard to get rid of.

To which Liesel would discover far deeper than what she already knew.

* * *

><p>They reached the top of Himmel street.<p>

"Are you always this noisy?"

"I'm just asking what time will you get home?" "Common' it's a Sunday, school isn't until tomorrow, and I won't see you again until the weekends."

"Good."

"Please. Please. Please. Oh what must I do to earn some time with the lovely Leisel," the boy mocked.

"Shut up."

He gave her a puppy dog look. Liesel was ashamed that it was that which made her change her mind.

"Okay. I'll meet you on top of that hill right here after I shop with my mama."

"I'll see you then," he smiled genuinely, handing her back her basket, and turned to leave.

Lord, why did I met this boy?, she asked in her head.

* * *

><p><strong>Again I'm sorry, there's no Rudy it will come. Don't worry.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5: Confessions of love

"Hey saumensch, you fall over or something," Rudy asked noticing her leg.

"Ja. I'm sorry Rudy; no time to talk," she dismissed him.

Rudy's face fell for a split of a second. "Okay. Good luck saumensch, explaining to your leg to your mama. You're going to need it."

* * *

><p><em>Sie ungeschickt Narr! <em>You clumsy fool! It was almost too expected that Rosa Hubermann would tell Liesel off for injuring herself. However, Liesel also did not tell her about the boy who ran into her. The son of their new customer.

It was a sensitive matter for Liesel going bra shopping. It was showing she wasn't a little girl anymore. Her body was maturing much to her displeasure. She could no longer run without her breast jumping. Rosa Hubermann pressed countless bras against her chest. "Mama-." People looked. "Oh who cares about them, noisy buggers."

* * *

><p>Liesel agonized over whether to meet the boy, <em>Gollo<em>. He was a stranger. Persistent to know her. He must be lonely, Liesel thought remembering her first two weeks with the Hubermanns. No friends, no fun. She decided to give Gollo a chance.

"Liesel? I didn't think you'd should up."

"I did promise didn't I? Well what do you propose we do?"

"I didn't think that far through, get to know each other I guess… Like talk...I dunno."

They sat on the hill overlooking Himmel Street. Not too far, you could she the closest faces.

It was crucially painful the first few minutes, but gradually it developed into a easy conversation.

"Why don't you have the same last name as your mother?" Liesel told him her story. From the start, with a train, Werner,and her real mama. She never realised how much she wanted to talk about it. She needed to release it.

Olle, Liesel was close enough to really she the boy with green eyes, and a brown hue. He wasn't always rich, he told her, before his grandfather died and re-inherit them his family was middle-lower class. Hearing this Liesel felt he was more relatable,_so he wasn't just some rich boy_. He had a older brother, 17, who he look up to. A baby sister, 2, who he adored. He liked pumpkin pie, was allergic to bee stings which he found out accidentally by stepping on one.

Every passing minute, helped the two strangers turn friends, in Liesel case.

"My father went to war, but he got sent home. He can't run 2 miles without his heart having troubles."

_So that why,_ Liesel thought.

"Does it make me a bad person to be glad about it, otherwise he'd still be at war."

_Not at all._

The time flew by to sunset. "Thanks Liesel, for giving me a chance, and not thinking I was weird."

"I thought you we weird," she smiled, glad that she gave him a chance. "Friends," she offered her hand.

"Best friends," he gave a joyful laugh and hugged her. It was different, Liesel never hugged her friends normally, not even Rudy, her best friend.

* * *

><p>Liesel spotted Rudy was kicking his soccer ball repeated on the side of her house.<p>

"What are you doing?"

"What does it look like?," he replied rudely, "hunting elephants?"

Something was clearly bothering him.

"When were you going to tell me about your secret boyfriend?"

What boyfriend was he talking about? "What boyfriend?"

Rudy sneered, "Are you really going to play dumb. I saw you. When I walked home from Hitler youth. I saw you with some boy sitting on the hill. So…" making gestures with his arm and head.

She shouldn't have been but she was happy that he was jealous. If he had feelings for her now would be a great time to confess, Liesel thought happily.

"Why are you jealous?" she asked coyly.

"What does that have to do with anything?"

Her mind egged him on_. Say it, say that you love me._

"Would you be mad if I had a secret boyfriend?"

"No- why would-"

"Be honest." she said firmly.

*There was a pregnant pause.*

"Honestly, that should be me. Can't you see. Don't you get why I do so many stupid things for you. I. Love. You," he said the last three deliberately.

His eyes glistened to to the ground.

"And it's clear you don't feel the same way." He started to walk of dejectedly.

_Don't just let him walk away, dummkopf! _Her head yelled.

"Rudy!" her found her voice. It came out desperate. Too many words wanting to come out, none being able to.

"What?" His voice filled will sorrow hopefulness. It made her want to cry.

Time seemed to stop as she ran to him.

She grabbed him, flung her arms around him, and finally kissed his lips.

Surprisingly, he kissed her back. Pulling her closer. Wrapping his arms around her waist. Kissing her deeper.

He's wanted this for so long.

"Rudy," Kiss. "I" Kiss. "Love you too."

"Is this real life," Rudy mumbled into the kiss.

Liesel looked directly into his ocean blue eyes and cupped his face with both hands. "This is real. And I love you Rudy."

They stood there, embraced, between the space of their houses, as the street lights slowly dimmed on.

* * *

><p>Inside Hans and Rosa watch the pair.<p>

"Our daughter is growing up."

"Looks like the saukerl has balls after all."

It doesn't take a genius to guess who said what.

* * *

><p>"What about your boyfriend? Remember that boy trying to get close to you on the hill?"<p>

"I just met him today, he's my mama new customers son."

"In that case, will you be mine, saumensch."

"Of course, saukerl," kissing him lovingly.

After minutes of saying goodnight the pair finally broke off. "Sweet dreams, my love," Rudy told her.

* * *

><p>Liesel walked pass her mama and papa, and headed straight to the basement. Her mind still on the kiss. The tingle still on her lips. She wrote about it.<em>My darling saukerl. <em>She couldn't help but draw. Rudy *heart* and Liesel.


	6. Chapter 6: The Bombs

**Rudy**

The night was cold.

The sky was black.

The planes were silent

and there was no alarms.

In the tiny room, Kurt was snoring and Rudy was dreaming. Of Liesel of course. Her lips, her touch, her scent, and all things Liesel.

"Rudddy," a small hand poked his face.

"Go. To. Sleep. Bettina."

"I can't sleeeep. Can I sleep with you."

"No."

"Why no-"

"No." _I'm trying to dream of my girlfriend. _

"Pleas-"

"No. Ask Mama. Kurt. Ann-Marie. Emma. Just go away."

Rudy knew he was being harsh but Bettina moved too much in her sleep, and he would never get back to his dreams.

Bettina would not take no as an answer, "Pleaseeeee. Rudy. Please, please, please."

"_Okay fine! _Be quiet and sleep!" He moved over allowing his sister to cuddle up to him.

The alarms went off.

Familiar sounds. Of bombs. They sounded close.

The family of six with one missing rushed to the Himmel Street basement. Barbara Steiner carrying a grumpy Bettina. "Mommy, I'm tired."

"I know baby, but it will be over soon, hold tight."

The streets were filled with people like them. In their sleep wear. Carrying blankets. With panic look on their eyes, thinking of the possibility that they could die tonight.

The basement door lights were dimmed. The sounds of bombing silenced the children.

Rudy circled the basement searching for Liesel.

"Rudy."

_Thank God._ "Liesel you're alright."

He was enveloped by her embraced and the blanket she wrapped over both of them. "Ya, but my mama's not. She hit her head on a metal pool _hard_ on the way, and fainted. Papa had to carry her here."

Rudy stared at the body of Rosa Hubermann. "_Jesus, Mary, and Joseph!_"

"I-I mean...she'll be okay soon, Liesel."

The room was ash black, with glows of yellow.

People tried to block the sounds of death by sleeping.

The bombs were becoming fewer.

It sounded like the planes were coming closer.

And everyone was holding their breathe. Except for Rosa Hubermann. Rudy felt a deranged part of him wish he was the one unconscious, and if he died he'd die sleeping.

At least he was with Liesel.

Their hands were intertwined under the blanket.

All of a sudden, Liesel grabbed his pajama shirt forcefully and pulled him under.

Next thing he knew they were kissing.

_Not a bad way to die,_ Rudy thought.

He felt Liesel bite his bottom lip.

_Urgh! Emm..._

Her hands rested on his abdominal. Then slowly it got lower.

_Seriously! Now was not a time to get hard!, _he convinced himself.

Rudy gasp for air.

"_Saumensch,_ are you trying to kill me." He whispered spitefully.

But he was pulled into another kiss. Her tongue begging for more.

_This saumensch_, her parents were beside them, but her eagerness was really turning him on.

The sound of planes hovered them.

Still their hands explored each other, seeing how far they could take it, how long they could leave aside the thought to death.

Then the planes passed.

_Saved for another day._


	7. Chapter 7: Safe

**_Hey guys! _****Chapter 7 is here! A special thank you to anyone who has read all the chapters to my fanfic so far. If you like it and want me to continue please review. Thanks! :)**

ANOTHER SOUL COLLECTING

I arrived, to a place of furnished floors. I could still hear the discussions of work. Ladies heels tapping on the pavement. And silence.

Then, bombs.

The sirens. The cuckoo shrieks in the radio. They rang. But they were not consistent. Forgetting to inform the heavy sleepers. Who are now dead, by the way.

Within minutes, mounds of concrete and earth were stacked and piled. The streets were ruptured veins. Blood streamed till it was dried on the road, and the bodies were stuck there, like driftwood after the flood.

They were glued down. A packet of souls.

Was it fate?

Misfortune?

Is that what glued them down like that?

Of course not.

Lets not be stupid.

It probably had more to do with the hurled bombs, thrown down by humans hiding in the clouds.

Yes, the sky was now a devastating, home-cooked red. The small German town had been flung apart one more time. Snowflakes of ash fell so lovelily you were tempted to stretch out your tongue to catch them, taste them. Only, they would have scorched your lips. They would have cooked your mouth.

Berge Avenue was now just a mountain of rubble.

* * *

><p>Even in the streets I did not touch,<p>

the skies hung low,

suffocating grey mist.

Himmel Street was full of talk. News spread quickly in the early hours. A messenger rode past the street, "Berge Avenue was bombed last night! The Americans are attacking!"

Liesel heard the news alright. Her heart panicked, quaked, and worried for Gollo. Where was he, and more importantly was he alive?

But she did not shed a tear.

How could she be so heartless to be so relieved.

It was not Himmel Street that had been bombed.

It was a school day and Liesel stayed home.

In fact everyone in Himmel stayed home that day, in the comfort of their families.

Attempting to cheer the mood, Liesel picked up here papas accordion. Stopping after the second note. It did not sound so joyful when she played it. Hans smiled at his daughter's effort, and lay down next to his wife. Liesel sat at the end of their bed and told some stories involving a raven-haired girl and a raven- haired boy and their adventures together. The married couple listened attentively, happy in each others embrace as they were entertained by the words Liesel spoke. The stories which Liesel changed the names of Her and Rudy.

A knock at the door stopped her at mid sentence.

Liesel ran to it and immediately pulled the body in.

"Hi Liesel."

Liesel. It was a name Rudy did not use too often. He preferred the term saumensch. The sound of Liesel's name caused him to squirm too much, reminding him of his confusing feelings for her. But it was different now, he no longer had to hide it. She felt the same way. They were both,_in love_.

"Hey Rudy, my saukerl, want a kiss."

"_Ja! _Yes please!" Rudy nodded his head eagerly, his mood skyrocketing to the skies.

"Well, come here." She kissed him, and she kissed him good.

Maybe it had something to do with being alive and not dead. And the scary thought that it could have been Himmel Street instead.


	8. Chapter 8: Under the docks

**WARNING: LIGHT SMUT! Don't say you weren't warned.**

* * *

><p>TWO WEEKS LATER…<p>

_Half the people in the bombs survived and were being hospitalized, however Liesel didn't know Gollo and his family were among them. She thought it was best to pretend he never existed, it was her only option after all she only knew him for a day. _

_Liesel and Rudy have yet told people about their relationship and are keeping it secret for the mean time._

_Rosa persists on Liesel acting more like a lady and with that doing more chores, such as learning how to cook, and iron and what not._

_Liesel has decided to drop the Mizzi theory of becoming more like her since she already had Rudy; and for some reason she is getting more attention from boys._

* * *

><p>THE PRESENT TIME…<p>

"_Race you!_" Rudy took off without Liesel. His school bag bumping up and down on his legs as he ran. "_Rudy! It's too hot to run and I don't feel like it!_" She whined to him but chased after him anyway.

They weaved past the people on the street; most who were used of the pair racing each other.

Rudy held his hands up in triumph, "I won! I beat you! Winner gets a kiss."

In the past, Liesel would reject his kiss and say something along the lines of 'you can stick your kiss,' but this time she hissed at him. "_We're in public! Plus you cheated." _

"Bloody hell, I feel like I'm melting."

"It's called sweating, _dummkopf_."

"I know, how about we go for a swim," Rudy suggested but ran off. "Race you."

"_Again!_" Liesel sighed reluctantly chasing after him once more.

* * *

><p>The sun was a giant size oven bulb in the sky. It reflected rays of light causing the Amper River water to glimmer, while heat waves swam in the hot air.<p>

"Rudy, we haven't bought any swimwear."

"Well, we'll just have to go naked." He answered jokingly earning himself a punch.

"Or in our underwear." He added.

He began to take off his shoes, and his school uniform.

Liesel did nothing for a moment. "What are you waiting for, saumensch?"

Liesel too began to peel her shoes and socks off.

She removed her school jacket and slowly unbuttoned her blouse. Lastly, she unzipped her skirt letting it fall.

Rudy looked at Liesel. He had never seen her in such little clothing. She was becoming more and more beautiful. He always knew she was beautiful but now other boys were starting to see it too. He heard a couple of boys from his homeroom talking lustfully after Liesel, _his girlfriend! _He had to bite his tongue to prevent himself from saying something stupid.

His jealousy released a sudden desire to be closer to her. She looked like an angel, Rudy thought. Her nearly German blonde hair looked as blonde as ever with the sun forming a halo behind her. She wore her hair down -shes been doing that recently. He liked it, it was long, curly and it looked soft. He noticed the last curl just above her breast and his eyes darkened.

"Ummm...Rudy my eyes are up here!" She snapped him back to reality.

Rudy blushed at getting caught and began to stutter an excuse.

Liesel had not seen Rudy in such little clothing. With only an underwear short away from nakedness. He had really grown from the boy she first met. He was nearly a head taller than her and she noticed he was gaining muscle, especially now on his stomach. Yet, his hair still remained the same colour of lemons which she has always loved.

"Shall we go for a swim or what," she said rushly still fumbled from her previous thought.

They latched hands and ran towards the water. Liesel jumped in, but Rudy did not. He was laughing on the docks.

"_You saukerl!_ You know what. Don't come in. I don't want you to."

Rudy took a step into the water and sank to the same level as Liesel.

He was greeted with a huge splash of water, and another, and another. Rudy immediately returned her splashes, and they chased each other in the water.

Rudy's arms grabbed hers and pinned hers back.

"_Saumensch,_ stop, and surrender!"

"_Never, I_ am queen of this water fight!"

Rudy had Liesel sandwiched between the dock pillar and himself. "Arghh! Rudy let me GO!" she squealed. "You owe me something," he kissed her full on on the lips causing Liesel to gasp.

They both found themselves under the docks. The water much shallower there, just reaching their chest.

His hands slowly released hers and made their way over to her waist, his gentle touch sending tingles on her skin. Her hands made their way to his chest then to his shoulders. They looked at each other directly for a moment; both craving for something new and intimate. Then finally their lips crashed with so much passion, it was one of those baby making kisses, they type you'd only hear about in fairy tale stories.

His hands subconsciously moved over to her soaking underwear; as she slightly intertwined their legs.

His name escaped her lips rasply, sending his teenage boy hormones to overdrive.

Her lower lip dragged to the trail of his collarbone and up to his jawbone. "We shouldn't be doing this, we're too young."

Rudy paid little attention to her words. He was consumed with new type of adrenaline, something he didn't get from running as fast as Jesse Owens. He was getting so deep into lust.

He buried his face into her chest and kissed it.

Liesel's moan encouraged him more. He was getting harder and Liesel could feel it. His 'thing' accidentally poked her in her hole.

The Amper River looked vacant, as two 14 year olds were intertwined under the docks feeling as in their entire bodies were sensual to even the slightest touch.

Rudy looked at Liesel his eyes begging or willing her to agree. And slowly before it got faster he started rubbing himself against her.

"Rudy!" Rudy took take as a sound of pleasure.

"_Aufhören Rudy! _Stop Rudy!_"_ He hadn't registered that she was serious. Rudy never thought he'd be this close to Liesel or even get to kiss her. But here he was holding her, kissing her, rubbing against her...He continued to leave butterfly kisses up and down her neck.

"Rudy! stop we're too young for this! This is wrong!"

"Liesel," his grip on tighter on her ass and now she was straddling him. After years of friendship Rudy was in greed for more.

"I'm serious Rudy," she said sadly and pushed him off her as hard as she could before quickly swimming away. She climbed onto the dock and hastily put on her school uniform over her wet underwear.

Rudy got after her 10 seconds later, with no sign of his previous greed. "Liesel I'm sor-.""Goodbye." she said one word refusing to look him in the eyes. One word that brought a great pang of heartache to Rudy. He promised himself as he walked home that he would never again lose control like that. He was frightened how something that hurt Liesel was enjoyable for him. But he would deny himself the pleasure of touching her, even if it killed him. He was more frightened however, of losing Liesel.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: If you liked it, or if you didn't like a little bit of smut please review to let me know.<strong>


	9. Chapter 9: Tears in the rain

**Shout out to ****Sunniva Steiner! I used your request to do a Liesel point of view of what happened in the last chapter. But, I didn't want to repeat myself on the same scenario. So this is Liesel pov, of what happened and yeah... Here you go sweetheart :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Liesel<strong>

I felt wrong walking away.

Why was I, I'm not entirely sure.

Rudy's has been my best friend since I was nine; we steal together, ride bikes, steal, race, and read in the basement -well I read, he just sits there.

And what happened under the docks was so different.

Sure we had touched a little before in the Himmel Street basement, but it was dark and it helped us both drown out the sounds of bombs.

This however was... so.._MIND BLOWING_, it was like a switch being turned on. I didn't know I could feel like that. I didn't know how much I could lose control and give it to someone else, and it scared me.

* * *

><p>Now though, I feel like such a idiot.<p>

Could I have possibly ruined our relationship?

That was what Rudy wanted. _Hell, that was what I wanted too._ I encouraged him. It was me that was at fault. I'm a coward.

I wanted to walk back and apologize. I wanted to throw myself at him and have a good cry. Then I wanted to kiss him. I sound like such a girl. _Urgh,_ if this is what love is I'd rather have waited until I'm like 40. This is what I mean, before it was all about fun, me and Rudy playing, getting into trouble, being kids. Now it's changed. I get butterflies when I'm around him, even more so than when i had to read in front of my class when I didn't even know how to. He does something to me. He makes me feel alive. Like I can do anything with him. He makes me happy.

I felt wet tears. The sky is crying with me.

I don't know what to do. I want to go back and avoid a week or so of avoiding him. But I don't want to seem pathetic. I don't want to be the girl who comes crawling back. Yet, I don't want to not not go back. So I did nothing. Yes, once away, I'm an indecisive coward.

* * *

><p>I felt a hand grasp on my shoulder. "Liesel, what are you doing?"<p>

That was his voice. "I don't know," I replied.

"Liesel, I'm sorry," he spoke. "I should have listened. I should have stopped. _I'm such a __arschloch__! _Will you forgive me?"

I instantly put my arms around him and squeezed him tight. He probably wasn't expecting that because we fell back two steps. Still, he managed to put his arm around me. And nothing else mattered because I was with him. "Nein, Rudy. I'm sorry. I'm a coward." With the rain and the tears I could still see him. He looked handsome even in the rain. His lemon hair was damp and darker, his eyes were a sea of blue and a emotion of colours, which held some concern.

"I thought you were mad," those words escaped the lips I was looking at.

"Nein, I was just confused."

"Of what? Have you realized you don't like me?"

"Nein! Rudy. Nein!" I brought my face next to his. I couldn't risk the thought of him thinking I didn't L-word him. "You're my best friend. This is just new. You know, but I'll get used to it. I'm just a coward."

"Nein, No you're not Liesel. I get it." That was all he said. What did he mean? "What do you mean?"

"You're my best friend too. You have been since the day you stepped foot on Himmel Street. I think I've always loved you, even then. But that was different. I loved that we raced, steal, throw mud at each other. I loved you like that. But now, I-I really love you." A smile played on my lips. I couldn't help it, it was so cute. His cheeks were turning pink; and I don't think he has ever said my name so many times before.

He wasn't done. I felt like an odd sense of accomplishment. Like I finally got him to open up and see the real him. We've been friends for so long, always fun and jokes but this, it seemed unreal. "I mean really love you," he continued, "I don't think I can explain. You do things to be, saumensch."

I smiled. I laughed. Ironically, just when I think he has said my name more times these past two weeks we have been together than he ever has in the six years he has known me, he calls me saumensch. What he said, was perfect. Almost like he stole the words right out of my head.

"Let's go home."

* * *

><p>The sky continued to leak tears. It was warm like the weather. I would write about it when I get home.<p>

We walked to Himmel street hand in hand.

There were people, faceless people behind the curtains of their home. Could they see us. I don't know. But who cares. I didn't.

Let them gawk at the windows, because it was no longer something I could deny.

I loved Rudy Steiner.


	10. Chapter 10: Meeting Again

THE FORTUNATE TALE OF THE HERTZ'S

It was a series of fortunate events that lead to the survival of the entire Hertz familie. Frau Karin Hertz was up very late coming up with new designs for her top notch clothing store. She heard the first lot of inconsistent siren calls and took quick actions to wake her familie. If she had moved slower this tale world be less fortunate and more unfortunate. Her husband had trouble keeping up from his heart condition, lucky she had two adolescent boys to help, while she carried her two year old daughter. They made it in time to the bomb shelter just before it closed. Inside, only a sparse amount of people.

The next day it was immediate hospitalization for Lukas Hertz and Dora Hertz, who inhaled too much smoke fumes. A few days later they were released but the family no longer had a home therefore they had to make do living in their shop, which was okay nonetheless.

It was more fortunate that they had still a lot of Frau Hertz deceased father's money in the bank. Enough to buy a cheap house and continue a life as they would elsewhere.

40 Himmel Street was their new address.

He thought his new house was ten times smaller than his previous one, but what could he do? Turn back time? No. Besides he was lucky to survive the bombs at all, and more so with his entire familie.

Gollo remembered this was the street he walked Liesel to, and he planned to look for her very soon.

* * *

><p>With a third knock on their new neighbours house, 41 Himmel Street, the door opened revealing a young faced girl who looked near his age or possibly younger.<p>

"Hello, do you know a Liesel," Gollo was aware he was asking a complete stranger this but it was possibly the girl knew who he was talking about, afterall they lived in the same street and shared the same bomb shelter.

The girl replied, "Do you mean Liesel Meminger?"

"I think so... Does she have dark blonde hair and brown eyes?"  
>"Ja. Who are you?"<p>

Gollo became acquainted with the girl named Kristina Muller. She then pointed the the small house with a wall flourished with rose and vines climbing up alongside it. "I've got to warn you. Liesel, she can be pretty scary sometimes."

* * *

><p>In the basement, Liesel's head was buried in her book, her hand jingly a pen.<p>

_The rain was warm in the hot air._

_Just like the kiss in the tight embrace._

_I wanted eternity there,_

_But eternity doesn't last forever,_

_in my life._

_But he might just be in my life forever..._

Liesel wrote more about Rudy than she has of anyone else. Lines and pages, more.

She would be with him now if he was not at Hitler's youth group.

* * *

><p>LIESEL MEETS GOLLO AGAIN.<p>

Her ears perked up by the sound of her name.

"Liesel, there's a boy here to see you."

Rosa stepped aside cautiously, revealing a smiling boy with curly dark locks and green, brown eyes.

_He survived! He looked well! He was alive! Smiling too._

She ran to him and pulled him into a tight hug as if they were lifelong friends who were lost from each other.

"_Gollo! Gollo! You're alive! How did you find me?"_

"Yes! And guess what? I'm your new neighbor."

"REALLY!"

Rosa Hubermann watch the strange scene. With her daughter acting strange with a strange boy.

_Und wer könnte diese dummer Junge sein? _"And who could this silly boy be?"

* * *

><p>Liesel explained to her mama that the boy was in fact the son of their most recent and more recently lost customers, the Hertz familie.<p>

It was rare that Rosa Hubermann invited someone over; but her heart that was hidden miles deep pitied the boy for what the bombs had caused on him.

With tea, jam, and bread shared among introductions between the three, Liesel thought it was quite nice. It would be more so, if her mama's eyeballs weren't so curiously focused on Gollo. She could see her stares made him slightly uncomfortable, as it would anybody.

"So, does this mean your familie is no longer at my service?" Rosa couldn't resist asking.


	11. Chapter 11: The Letter

THE LETTER

On November 9th 1943, the Steiner's received the letter everyone feared most in the war. A telegram announcing their father's disappearance. Alex Steiner served for the Nazi army 110th infantry Regiment, front line base division, when his rifle platoon came under heavy fire from British troops near Vienna on the second to last day of October. German soldiers who survived the attack later realised he was missing.

The Steiners weeped, thinking the worst.

**It touched me how humans cried for another. The endearing selfless thought for another. But what use was it?**

Barbara Steiner was the first to dry her eyes. It looked like she was about to speak something of encouragement but retreated, she couldn't bring herself to do it. _It's not true. Shouldn't she be able to feel it?_ Without a word went upstairs and locked the door.

* * *

><p>Liesel sat on the top of the stairs paying close attention to the hushed whispers of her mama and papa. "Oh Jesus Crucified! I can't imagine what they're going through." Liesel could hardly hear their muffled voices, but from what she thought she heard, the postmen gave papa Hans a sad smile, which could only mean bad news.<p>

Liesel felt tears swelling her eyes. _Nein! No. No. No. Please Lord. _This can't happen, not to Rudy. She panted.

"Liesel, you can come down."

* * *

><p>Liesel rushed to the Steiner's house.<p>

He was not there.

Liesel rushed to the Amper River,

He was there.

She made sure to be quiet.

"Can't you leave me alone for a few minutes!"

"Rudy-"

"_Nein! Lassen Sie mich!_ Leave Me!"

When Rudy heard no footsteps he stood up to face her. "_I can't deal with this!" _He yelled scaring off the birds in the nearby trees.

Instead, Liesel took a step closer.

A itch of a cry broke out, "This is all my fault, if I had just gone with the Nazi's my father would be here instead of me."

"Rudy- don't think like that." But who did she think of herself to ask that of him. She could sense his burning jealousy that her papa was back and not his.

"No," he stepped away from her causing her eyes to sting from his hostility.

"If I had just gone, my father would be safe with my familie. They need him. Nobody needs me."

"I need you," she spoke too soon without thinking, instantly regretting the words.

He looked at her with distant eyes.

How could she be so selfish.

They sat together in the docks. silent, and far apart.

And when he stood up, she followed him, and went home.


	12. Chapter 12: Runaway with me

"I don't know what to do."

"Maybe he just needs some space," Gollo suggested.

"Perhaps…"

* * *

><p>THE NEXT DAY...<p>

Liesel sat on her porch writing in her book. Across the road Rudy stepped out of his house. He made his way directly to her.

"Hey Saumensch."

"Hi," Liesel replied surprised that he was talking to her so soon when she was prepared to give him space.

"Put your book away. We're running away." He said like a boss.

"What?" she heard him.

"Common' Saumensch. We've always talked about it. So why don't we run away together? I could use it right now."

She stared at him for a long, long time

"Just a minute." She put her book away. exchanged her shoes for boots, and and put on a light cardigan.

She ran out the door past him. "Come on!"

"_Hey wait!"_

* * *

><p>They ran up their street causing unwanted attention from their neighbours. They latched hands once they were out of their sight.<p>

They ran past town, a dozen countless faces, and past the mayor's house.

"_Saumensch. Where are you dragging me!"_

Neverland!

"_Saumensch! Where are you dragging me!"_

"_Somewhere far away, somewhere where shit doesn't happen. Away from Dachau, Mochling, Munich, Germany!"_

Although, they were tired their will kept them going.

Their hands were stuck together with sweat.

They reached the countryside and what appeared to be a never-ending road. A rice swamp on the left, and a forest on the right. The place looked isolated. Just what they needed.

Rudy gave her a look saying you don't know the hell we're going.

A lone car was approaching their way from a distance. Instinct told them to hide.

The forest floor sunk to a slope.

Liesel still had a hold of Rudy's hand and they walked deeper into the forest.

"You're getting us lost-er." Liesel mocked scoffed at Rudy's made up word.

They came across a mighty tall oak tree. The normal trees stood a noticeable distance away from it and forming an opening in the sky. A glimpse of Heaven, where birds flew at peace with one another. Not a single sign of Human corruption.

"You're crazy. You know that."

She agreed, "I know."

Rudy laughed, "How about a kiss, Saumensch?"

Liesel smiled and leaned in mimicking Rudy, "_CATCH ME!_," she took off.

"_Saumensch! You tease!_ They circled their new favourite tree. Until Liesel foot inevitably caught on it's large roots.

"Ha-ha, Gotcha!" Liesel turned over but it was too late. Rudy already sat on top of her.

"Kiss me."

"Nein, never."

"Kiss me."

He unexpectedly kissed Liesel on the side of her neck causing a her to giggle.

"Ticklish are we?"

"Nein." He kissed her again on the same place. "Liar."

"NO! Rudy. STOP!" He kissed the other side of her neck and under her earlobe which sent her into a giggle fit. "STaph IT!"

"Kiss me. Kiss me." Rudy kissed her under her neck. "O-okay." She sat up to touch his lips with hers.

"That was weak."

The last tickling tingle left Liesel's system and she kissed him with all the comfort she wished to give him. Lovingly and tenderly. It was heart-warming.

"I love you, Liesel," he stopped to tell her.

Liesel blushed. How could he say that with no embarrassment? They have not said that since the day they first got together. This was only their second time." Liesel noticed her cue. She wished she could write it instead. She was aware of all the lovey dovey girlish things she wrote about him. But to say them out loud to him terrified her.

"Do you love _me?_"

"Of course I do." "O-kay," Rudy smiled a small strained smile.

"You know I love you Rudy. Very much so."

This time he smiled bright and honest. He kissed her face all over causing ticklish tingles again. This was a side of Rudy she was new to, _the boyfriend side._

* * *

><p>"Rudy, Did you hear that?" He listened whilst continuing to kiss every inch of her face. "Actually, I do."<p>

The sound of quiet dripping water.

Liesel softly pushed Rudy off and followed the sound.

What she saw made her happy. It was breathtaking. A secret piece of perfectness. A creek in the middle of the forest. Three small pools of water, one after the other, transferring water downwards.

"You know what that means. There's a bigger one nearby."

They followed the water trail from the top to see a full size creek. Hidden by the forest greenery. Liesel and Rudy looked at each other and smiled."Shall we take a dip."


	13. Chapter 13: A new distraction

**Warning: Smut, smut, smut. Underaged smut. Don't like, don't read. Thank you.**

* * *

><p>It was the second time this month that they were alone in their underwear.<p>

Their feet hesitantly testing the fresh cold water.

"This is AMAZING! Saumensch I can't believe we found this place!" "Come here."

It seemed quite romantic Liesel thought, a secret place with her..._boyfriend. _She was suddenly overcome with desire to test their relationship. After all they loved each other, why couldn't they be romantic. She wanted to try, and she had a feeling Rudy would be up for it.

**THE NOT SO SECRET SECRET OF RUDY STEINER**

It was not such a secret the Rudy had loved Liesel for a long time. Even way before she felt the same way. He often wonder what her lips would taste like during his spare moments. But lately by age he found himself wondering other things. Like how soft her bare stomach would feel. And embarrassingly how it would feel to cup her breasts in both hands. But he would stop his thoughts before they got out of hand. He respected Liesel, even when she didn't know it.

**A MORE SECRET SECRET**

Rudy was a hopeless romantic. His soul was kind and loving. He always had a special place for Liesel in his heart. He'd do anything just to make her happy. Such as the idiotic plan to save This Whistler in the freezing Decemberish water. Once he retrieved it, it had earned him a smile and he was satisfied. It had been worth it.

Liesel made her way to Rudy and surprised him by wrapping her arms and legs around him in a sitting position. "Remember under the docks." She rubbed against him.

Rudy eyes widened like saucers. _What the hell was she doing?!_

"Under the water when we were like _**dis**__. _She emphasized the last syllable pressing harder against him.

Rudy was shocked. She's doing this on purpose! Doesn't she know Rudy promised himself not to touch her this way, not to lose control on that day under the docks. How inconsiderate. This was too much to resist. He could feel his teenage boy hormones kicking in, and '_klein' _Rudy was growing up. _And he was very very close to her, _he thought nervously. Their most intimate parts touching.

"_Liesel-I-don't-think-we-should-be-doing-this-"_

"Whyyyy nottt." She plucked her lips hinting a kiss.

Rudy tried to ignore it. The girl of his dreams was seducing him! I couldn't tell you all the inappropriate things he had in his mind. It was too _dirty._

"Ruddddy, why won't you look at me?" She stuck her bottom lip into a sad frown. Oh the things Rudy wanted to do with her mouth. She buckled her thighs against him.

"LIESEL- stop. You have to stop."

"Why," she asked hurt. _Doesn't he want her. Doesn't he feel the same?_

"Because of last time. I don't want to make you hate me and leave."

Liesel smiled understanding, "I won't leave this time, I'm sure of this." She spoke a millimeter away from his face. Their lips so close, yet not close enough.

_To hell with it. Saumensch was going to get what she asked for. _

Rudy locked her in his arms and kissed her hungrily. He could feel her smile into the kiss and when she sucked on his bottom lip. His body was awaken with adrenaline that bolted through him.

They made their way to dry soil so they could continue.

If Rudy wasn't already not wearing a shirt she would have liked to rip it off. She wanted this. Right now. She wanted him.

She went on top of him again but before she knew it she felt her hand reach her strap and the tables were turned. He was now on top and her bra was off.

He buried his face on the crock of her neck and breathed in her scent. Her hair smelled of Roses and the dirt which she was lying on. His hand stayed strictly under her breast until she touched herself and placed his hand on it. They were soft yet firm like jelly. He had a nice handful and his hands were pretty big. She moaned arousingly.

She suddenly pushed his off forcefully before getting on top of him.

She made her way down trailing kisses down his body. They were both panting. Hard. She continued to do so over his underwear shorts and when she was directly above his 'thing' she stopped and looked at him.

Rudy looked down at the girl. It was Liesel but she was so different. It was the girl he loved but it was also someone he could see doing 'fantasy' things with. She looked back at him with innocent wide eyes making him groan in misery. "Can I," she asked. Rudy could say nothing but give a slight nod. He usually always had something to say but what could he say at that moment? Talk about the weather?!

She pulled his underpants off. So that's what it looked like. It kind of looked like giant worm. A nice giant worm, that was friendly. Liesel snapped out of her ridiculous thoughts. She held it with two hands curiously. Rudy's breath hitched. He couldn't handle her soft touch. It was killing him. "Wh-what do I do with it?" she asked.

"You- you put it in your mouth."

If Liesel was surprised she didn't show it. She brought her mouth towards it and took in the first part gently squeezing her mouth around it, making sure not to use too much teeth.

Rudy sighed heavily. _It felt so good! _"Am I doing it right?" He could only give back an approving moan.

Liesel thought 'klein' Rudy tasted sweet but salty. She didn't think she could take the whole thing in her mouth and she didn't want to try make a fool of herself. She kissed the tip and sat up. Rudy had his eyes closed and she looked themselves. He was completely naked. She drank the sight in. Taking a mental picture of it to save for another time…

She looked at herself and she was only an underwear short from complete and utter nakedness herself. She had not been naked in front of anyone above the age nine apart from her mama Rosa.

Her breast were exposed and before thinking Liesel took Rudy's penis and put it between her breast. His eyes opened wide. _Fuck! That's hot. _

_She began to rub her breast faster up and down his staff. _"_Scheiße, das fühlt sich so verdammt gut! _Shit Liesel! That feels so fucken good!"

Liesel smiled, happy that he liked it. She noticed he got wetter and white stuff. She warily licked it, cleaning it off before getting up and lying next to him. "Did you like that?" She asked.

He nodded giving her and kiss and touching her breasts. They stayed that way for awhile. She giggled, "that was new." "ja!" Rudy laughed a proper one. "It was definitely something new! We've never done that before! he added his voice all high and cherry causing her to laugh along.

For a short moment they forgot all their problems. They forgot of the war. They forgot about Rudy's father, and all the things that were not right in the world.

* * *

><p><strong>I can't believe you've read this far! You naughty thang! If you liked it don't forget to review! If you didn't don't forget to review either to let me know. Was it too far?<strong>


End file.
